Reverse psychology
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: Ginny doesn't care what others think about her and her relationship with Harry. Until someone starts to spread an awful rumor about Harry. Someone is going to learn that crossing Ginny Weasley is a very bad idea.


Reverse psychology

Ginny doesn't care what the others think about her and her relationship with Harry. Until someone starts to spread an awful rumor about Harry.

By TheDarkAngelLilith

* * *

Ginny was fairly impervious to gossip, if anything she found it funny to hear all the ridiculous lies and misconceptions people spread about her. She would even read into it from time to time, feed the lie just to screw with them. Harry warned her to be careful because with being Harry Potter's girlfriend came the tabloids and renowned publicity. She knew that if anything leaked to the press it could be in the daily prophet the next day. She really didn't care what others thought of her as long as her family and friends knew the truth. Or at least that's what she thought until she and Harry got in to a heated argument. It was stupid they made up the night of but a lot of people saw and heard the fight.

The next day Ginny felt more eyes on her than usual and she was certain Harry was attracting more attention if that was possible. As the day went on she became increasingly agitated. Harry told her to just ignore them but that was proving difficult. She had managed to bite her tongue until her last period class. She heard two fifth year girls whispering about how they might have chance at Harry if they were to separate. She immediately turned and told them that even they were to break up Harry would never fall for the likes of them. By the time she arrived in her year seven potions class she was absolutely fuming. So having Romilda Vane on her tail was the last thing she needed.

"Ginny!"

"What do you want?" Ginny snapped dropping her books loudly on the desktop.

"You seem upset," Romilda said looking almost sympathetic.

"Whatever made you think that?" Ginny asked, the sarcasm blatant in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I heard you and Harry fighting last night is everything alright? Is that why you're upset?" Romilda asked brazenly.

If it were a friend asking her these questions she wouldn't have been so annoyed but she barely knew Romilda and she wouldn't call her a friend.

"Look I know you don't really care about how I feel, I know you're just playing the role of sympathetic friend to get the good gossip. But I have nothing to say to you. There is no juicy story, couples fight and we're over it now. I love Harry and I always will no matter what happens but if it makes you happy to believe that we're on the brink of splitting up than you do that." Ginny sneered.

"Excuse me," Romilda scoffed.

"That was me being nice, you don't want to see my bad side," Ginny glowered.

Romilda opened her mouth as if she was about to say something else but all that came out was a loud huff and she stomped off.

…

"What exactly did you tell her?" Harry asked her later that evening after a long and rigorous quidditch practice.

"I told her the truth, that we had a disagreement but we're just as in love as we've ever been and she can believe whatever she'd like," Ginny stated confidently. She highly doubted any harm would come from her encounter with Romilda Vane.

"That could be dangerous," Harry sighed.

"You worry too much," Ginny laughed as she took his hand.

"I have a right I'm your boyfriend and you're danger prone. Weather it's your lack of coordination or your mouth getting you into trouble you'll find it," Harry stated "How's your head?"

"Would you stop, I'm fine," Ginny groaned.

"I still think you should go to the hospital wing, just in case," Harry replied stopping to graze his thumb gently over to purpling bruise on her forehead.

She'd taken the quaffle to the head in last few minutes of practice the immediate impact had hurt and there was quite a large bruise but she felt completely fine.

"I don't need to go to the hospital wing," she protested "Just be glad it wasn't a bludger."

"You have taken a bludger to the head before and I had to drag you to the hospital after you collapsed and vomited all over the pitch," Harry stated.

"I don't have a concussion," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her "you said that last time."

"Oh my- Harry I love you but please shut it," Ginny exclaimed.

"Make me," He challenged leaning over her.

"Gladly," Ginny whispered and she met his lips kissing him tenderly.

Harry pulled her even closer lifting her slightly to even out their height. Ginny felt an involuntary moan rise in her throat but before the sound could verbalize she found herself being thrown over his shoulder. She squealed and laughed as her hair fell over her face.

Ginny lifted her head up as far as she could blood rushing to her brain "Stop it, put me down!"

"In a moment," Harry laughed.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" Harry questioned rhetorically.

"Please don't do this," Ginny groaned.

"I torture you because I love you," Harry replied.

"Of course you do," Ginny sighed.

As she expected Ginny was just fine except for the unsightly bruise on her forehead. By the next morning the injury was definitely attracting attention. But Ginny noticed that people seemed to be stealing almost fearful glances opposed to the usual blatant stares. She didn't hear anyone whispering either. In fact the halls seemed to go silent as she and Harry walked to the great hall. It was strange it was as if they were something to be feared or shunned. As they passed a sixth year boy he gave Harry a hate filled glanced. Ginny laced her fingers with Harry's and walked a little closer to his side.

"This is strange," Ginny whispered.

"I'm trying to ignore it," Harry replied.

"That's a little difficult when it's in the atmosphere," Ginny stated.

The statement was true the feeling in the air was thick like quick sand nearly difficult to walk through. By the time they reached the great hall Ginny was regretting leaving the common room. The conversation seemed the die down slightly as they entered and the spiteful atmosphere seemed to magnify with the presence of more people. Harry now had her tucked under his arm holding her close to him. Ginny couldn't think of why they were being scrutinized by the entire school. Was it really that big a deal that they hadn't split up? That couldn't have been it.

Ginny was so distracted by everyone else that she didn't notice a bag lying in the aisle and before she could realize it her foot got stuck in a strap and she fell hard to the stone floor.

"Honestly, can you not go a day without injuring yourself?" Harry sighed as he knelt down beside her "Are you alright?"

"Everything is in one piece except for my pride," she huffed pulling herself into a sitting position. Her hands were scraped but otherwise she was fine.

"I think you lost that when you put your elbow in the butter dish years ago," Harry smiled.

"Don't!" Ginny groaned. She had hoped he wouldn't remember that but clearly he remembered it just as vividly as she did.

Harry moved his hand forward and she prepared to feel him brush her hair behind her ear as he often did but the sensation never came.

"Get off her!" a younger Slytherin boy growled.

Harry shot a glance at the intruder his hand still outstretched. Ginny gave him a puzzled look. They didn't even know this boy why was he protesting their contact? Harry looked to her with a look she understood to mean "what's going on?". She shook her head assuring him that she was just as confused as he was.

"You think it's okay don't you, funny even, what you do to her," the boy glowered.

"I was helping her up," Harry stated.

"Yeah, likely story. I'd bet my inheritance that you pushed her," the boy sneered.

"Why would I-" Harry began but he was cut off before he could finish.

"Step off mate, he didn't do anything. Honestly do you believe everything you read?" it was Ron.

Ron stood at least two feet taller than the Slytherin boy witch made him pale considerably before backing away very quickly.

"What the hell was that about?" Ginny exclaimed as Harry helped her up.

Ron bit his lip as if debating whether he should say something "Come on, you have to see it there is no way to explain it."

They left the great hall dozens of stares burning their backs. Ron seemed slightly agitated as he led them across the dew covered grounds. Ginny couldn't help but worry. What could be so horrible that he couldn't just tell them?

There was a slight chill to the air but spring was on its way. The morning sun broke through the clouds in beams illuminating Hagrid's hut in the mist.

Hermione and Hagrid sat outside both looking rather grim. Harry spotted a copy of the daily prophet clutched in Hermione's hands and sighed.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked in exasperation.

"Everyone's got to know it's not true, Harry'd never do such a thing," Hagrid shook his head.

"Could someone let us know what 'it' is, please?" Harry questioned slightly irritated.

Ginny took his hand and she felt him ease at the touch.

"Just try to stay calm," Hermione said meekly as she handed the newspaper to Harry.

Ginny leaned over to read on with him but as she read the tittle on the front page she wished she hadn't. "Heroic or horror story, does Potter beat his girlfriend?". Ginny glanced up at Harry to see a rare poisonous glare in his green eyes. She reluctantly read on.

 _How well do we really know the chosen one? We all view him as the great hero who defeated the dark lord. Is he really a saint? Or is Harry Potter trying to hide a dark alter ego? Inside sources from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry paint a very different picture._

 _From what little we know of his childhood we can gather that Potter was badly abused by the muggles who raised him. Phycology tells us that those who are abused as children will often grow up to be abusive to those they care about. Could Harry be proving this theory right?_

 _Last year we learned that Potter was romantically involved with his best friend Ronald Weasley's younger sister, Ginevra Weasley. We all suspected that the relationship wouldn't last but no one could've predicted it would take a violent turn like this. Over the past year Weasley has built herself a track record in the Hogwarts infirmary. Most are stated to be cause by "Quidditch accidents" but is this the whole story?_

 _Just days ago the young couple was rumored to be on the outs after a rowdy fight that many witnessed. The next morning Ginevra was seen being very agitated and secluded. This is hardly proof that the girl is being abused but only yesterday Weasley was seen baring a large rather fist sized bruise on her forehead. If that wasn't proof enough fellow student Romilda Vane tells us the frightening truth._

 _"I saw them walking through the grounds," Vane recalls "They were arguing about something, I couldn't hear what. They stopped and she tried to kiss him but Harry grabbed her and started to throw her around. She was screaming begging him to stop. I'll never forget it, he told her that he tortures her because he loves her. I don't even want to think about what he did to her when they got inside."_

Ginny grabbed the paper and threw it away. She felt a burning anger and defensiveness. It made her furious that someone would make up lies like that. Harry was an amazing boyfriend. He was always so considerate and concerned, he constantly put her needs above his, he was extremely affectionate and caring. He practically worshiped her he never hurt her.

"I can't believe this, they have absolutely no proof and since when is Romilda Vane a reliable resource?" Ginny exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter if they have their facts straight, it makes a good story that's all they care about." Harry sighed.

"If they want to see someone getting a beating they might want to be around for what I'm going to do to Romilda." Ginny sneered.

Harry grabbed her arm "You're not beating anyone. It doesn't matter. Just like you always say all I care is that you all know the truth."

"Harry this could really affect your career and you don't want something like this spreading about you. You have to do something," Hermione persisted in her usual way.

"What am I going to do write to the editor?" Harry scoffed "That's not going do anything but get another article written about me. The rumor will die eventually just like all the other ones did."

"Really? That's how you feel about this? Harry I thought you were going to strangle a columnist at Witch Weekly when they started that rumor about me being pregnant. How are you so calm about this?" Ginny questioned incredulously.

"I don't want to waste my time stressing about what other people are thinking about me. I mean really you were right all along. It's funny watching them all run around obsessing over something imaginary that doesn't affect them." Harry shrugged.

"Do you realize what they're accusing you of?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes and it's ridiculous. That's why it won't last, people will see that I clearly do not abuse you and it will slowly die down. We just have to face the aftermath while it runs its course." Harry replied.

Ginny just stared for a moment "Alright is this some sort of reverse psychology?"

"No," Harry smiled "I just really don't care,"

Ginny placed the back of her hand over his forehead and arched a brow at him.

"What are you doing?" Harry laughed as he moved her hand away.

"You must be ill," Ginny stated.

"I'm not ill. Isn't this what you wanted me to do in these situations?" Harry asked.

"Well I suppose but I was expecting you to storm off in a rage after reading that," Ginny stated. She knew Harry could have quite a temper and things like this usually set him off.

"Well I still could if that's what you want, I could knock you around a little too," Harry laughed.

"Harry that's not funny," Hermione chastised.

"When you think about it really it is," Harry replied.

"Alright now I want to beat you," Ginny exclaimed.

"Hermione and Ginny are right Harry. You should do something," Hagrid sighed.

"If you want to try go ahead but it's not going to do any good trust me," Harry replied.

"Fine I will," Ginny huffed "and I'm going to straighten out Vane while I'm at it."

Before anyone could stop her Ginny turned on her heels and began walking hastily towards the castle.

Harry watched her go a small smile playing at his lips "I should go after her shouldn't I?'

"Probably," Ron nodded.

Harry sighed "She's adorable when she gets like this,"

"Oh sure, real charmer. You know what else is adorable a rabid dog," Ron scoffed.

"Are you really okay with this, Harry. I mean really she's right it's a terrible accusation to live with." Hermione asked.

"Of course I'm not, I just wanted to show her what it's like when she does this to me," Harry admitted.

"She's really is going to beat you," Hermione replied.

"Probably, but I'll make it up to her. On the bright side I'll be in better shape than Romilda will be when Ginny gets a hold of her."

"You aren't actually going to let her hurt her are you?" Hermione questioned with a disapproving tone.

"Oh she won't hurt her, not physically anyways. It's Ginny she's more resourceful than that." Harry smiled.

"Well what is she going to do then?" Hermione questioned.

"If I know Ginny as well as I think I do she'll find a way to make Romilda confess to one of the prophet's journalists that it was all a lie. It'll most likely involve malicious black mail or a hex of some sort but she'll figure it out. That's one the reason's I love her," Harry explained.

Indeed Harry did know Ginny well because as she marched off to the school she was mulling over plans that involved Romilda and veritaserum. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do but one thing was for sure Ginny would never underestimate the power of publicity again and Harry would be getting the cold shoulder for the next few days.


End file.
